Mobile devices are widely employed for communications, computing, and social media. They include camera systems—often at least two, a rear-facing and front-facing—for the capture of images. These camera systems can also be regarded as input devices for the communication between the user of the mobile device, and the mobile device's software and systems. One means of communication these camera systems can enable is recognition of gestures in space and time implemented by the user of the mobile device.
The consumption of electrical power by mobile devices is an object of continued focus, with the goal being to minimize power and, for a given battery, extend the operating lifetime of the device between required charges.